In The Arms Of The One Who Loves You
by yearwoodcma
Summary: It's The Night Before Her Wedding To Mic But Mac can't stop thinking about Harm wil she go ahead and marry Mic anyway?


  
  
  
  
Title: In The Arms Of The One Who Loves You  
Author: Mary Ann Carlquist  
e-mail Address: mscarstairs@worldnet.att.net  
Classification: Romance Harm/Mac  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: None Maybe Boomerang  
Summary: It's the night before her Wedding to Mica and Mac  
can't stop thinking about Harm will she go ahead and marry   
Mic anyway?   
  
Author's Note: I know I say this about every story I write but here it  
is again sorry about the puntcuation for a screenwriter mine pretty much  
sinks that's why all or most of my scripts will eventually have to be retyped.  
The title is from a song called "The Arms Of The One Who Loves You" I heard it  
in of all places a hospital E.R. it's by a group called S Xcape at least I think  
that's how you spell it.If anyone ever finds the song let me know.Oh and should  
anyone ever decide to do an NC-17 version of this story let me know and E-Mail me  
a copy but first tell me what you think of this story.If any of the matertial  
in this story looks like it's from any of the other ones on this site I'm sorry  
I've read so many of these it is possible some of it inbedded itself  
in my brain it is purely unintential I asure you.  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
GEORGETOWN  
12:15 AM EST   
Mac stood before the full length mirror in her bedroom her eyes fixated on  
the reflection of a large creme colored garment bag hooked around the back   
of her open closet door.In it hung her wedding dress.Here it was the eve of  
what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and she'd never felt   
more miserable.A look of unbarring sadness dawned across her face she turned  
away from the mirror and paced the length of the floor her pent up yearning  
for him building to a fever pitch.Lord how she missed him their talks, those  
teasing flyboy grins that always seemed to make her go weak in the knees and   
her palms sweat just a little bit.   
She must have picked up the phone a dozen times that day starting to dial his  
number just needing to hear his voice but she'd always ended up talking herself  
out of it reasoning that her finger held a promise to another man and that it   
wasn't fair to Mic if she didn't give up these unrealistic dreams of herself  
and Harm together.But still she couldn't help it she kept thinking back to  
that night on the ferry the way she had opened herself up to him wondering  
when they were going to cross that line become more than just friends and  
partners but he hadn't been able to let go and if not now then when Mac  
wondered she couldn't wait forever she wanted a husband,children,someone  
to love her grow old with her.That's why she had finally given in and   
accepted Mic's proposal.But could she live with not loving the man she was  
pledgeing the rest of her life to especially when there was another man in  
her heart and always would be?   
She walked around the edge of the bed and sat down hoping to quell the  
ache in her heart.She reached over and grabbed a pillow from the rumbled  
mess of sheets and blankets a remnant of her late night tossing and turning  
wrapping her arms around it she brought it to her chest and sank into the  
mattress drowning in her thoughts of Harm.   
  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
12:45 AM EST   
Harm came waltzing into his darkened apartment not bothering to flip on  
the lights as he closed the door behind him.He must have been insane to think  
that spending the night with Renee would in anyway push the thought of what  
tommorow was out of his mind Mac's wedding day.He crossed the room to the  
refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer twisting the cap off he took  
a long slow swallow the alcohol burning his throat.  
  
  
  
Turning his back to the refrigerator he stared at the wall facing the kitchen  
island his eyes coming to rest on the wedding invitation he had pinned to  
the bulletin board (Author's Note: I know there's no bulletin board there  
but for the purposes of this story there is) He remembered how his heart had  
nearly stopped the day he got home from work and found it waiting for him in  
his mailbox.   
  
  
This was your own stupid fault Rabb she wanted you she showed you  
in every possible way she knew how.His mind raced back to that night  
on the ferry how she bared herself emotionally giving him just a  
tiny glimpse of what was in her heart and he'd slammed the door on her  
sending her right into Brumby's eager hands.And tommorow he would pay  
the price for that rejection by watching the woman he loved walk down  
the aisle and into the future with another man."DAMN YOU BRUMBY"  
DAMN YOU" Harm cursed the air his anger and despair escalating.He took  
the half-empty bottle of beer in his hand and lobbed it across the room  
sending it sailing into the bulletin board soaking the paper in a mass  
of shattered glass and stale alcohol.  
  
  
  
  
Harm sank back against the refrigerator trying to stop his  
rabidly beating heart the stillness of the night surrounded  
him the quiet hum of the oversize appliance reverbrated in his ears  
for a moment he just stood there paralyzed unable to stop the onslot  
of emotions running through his brain.Pulling himself away from his  
perch against the refrigerator Harm walked around the kitchen counter  
and towards his bedroom stripping off his clothes as he went.  
  
He went into the bathroom and turned on the light he stood looking at himself  
in the mirror now stripped down to nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.He'd been  
ashamed to admit it but when he was with Renee tonight it wasn't her he had been  
making love to it wasn't her he had been kissing,touching or caressing, it was   
Sarah.He loved her so much it hurt to breathe he almost picked up the phone so  
many times durning the course of the day wanting to hear her voice but he'd   
always ended up reining the impulse in reminding himself she had made her   
choice and he wasn't what she'd chosen.  
  
He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste from the edge of the sink after  
turning on the water and holding the brush under the water a few seconds  
he twisted the cap off the toothpaste and spread it across the bristles.  
He put the tube down and began brushing his teeth all his thoughts still of  
her his Sarah.   
  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
1:15 AM EST   
Mac lain across the bed still in the same spot she had occupied for the past half-   
hour.Deep in the throes of a restless sleep her mind awash in a sea of images   
of her and Harm.It was always the same fantasy over and over again like a movie  
playing through her mind.(Author's Note: I'm not sure about this next part it's  
the first time I've ever tried writing something like this it was much easier  
to do in my script the woman who critiqued it said my ending was very romantic  
I'm not sure you could say the same about this)   
  
  
  
  
(Mac's Dream)  
JAG HEADQUARTERS   
RESEARCH LIBRARY   
8:32 PM EST   
Mac lifted her gaze from her endless persual of files and law volumes and rubbed  
her eyes she was dead tired.She had been coming in here the same time every night  
preparing for the upcoming trial of one James William Anderson a young naval   
aviator from the U.SS. PATRICK HENRY accused of brutally raping and stabbing  
his ex-girlfriend along with the man she had subsequently  
left him for outside the upscale Washington night club known as Blackwater.  
Mac had been assigned to prosecute Harm to defend.She moved her hand out of  
her face and scanned the room looking for him which wasn't too difficult  
given the lateness of the hour they were practically the only two people  
left in the building.Sure enough there he was three tables back his nose  
buried in a case file.  
  
God he was gorgeous probably more than any man had a right to be.Her gaze   
wandered aimlessly down the row of brass buttons on his uniform jacket her   
fingers just itching to pull them loose from their button holes she imagined  
doing the same thing to the buttons of his dress shirt her hands inching   
down the hard plains of his chest to the waist band of his pants undoing his  
belt buckle then his zipper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What was she doing" Mac shook her head hoping to clear her mind  
of these X-Rated thoughts she was practically married to  
Mic she had no right to be thinking such erotic thoughts about another man  
especially not this one. Mac closed the volume of law she had been going over  
  
and began gathering up the various files spread out on  
the table and stuffing them into her briefcase closing it shut she  
Snapped up the volume of law and got up from the table   
intent on returning the book to the shelf and getting the hell out of  
here before she allowed her already over active imagination to override  
her common sense.  
Harm's eyes followed her from across the room as she wondered back into  
the stacks a small smile coming to his face.His seat at the table gave  
him the perfect vantage point to stare at her undetected through the slats  
in the bookcase.She was so beautiful he knew he could spend the rest of   
his life staring into the liquid pools of her eyes.Which is precisely  
why he shouldn't be here he was supposed to be finishing up his prepartion  
for the Anderson case but when he had seen her come in here he hadn't been  
able to resist the urge to follow to steal just one more enticeing gaze at  
her before he plunged however reluctantly back into work.  
He couldn't stand this anymore he had to go to her pushing his chair   
back from the table he got up.   
  
  
She could feel the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up  
even though she was deep into the stacks it was as though he could see right  
through them penterating her to the very core almost seeing into her soul  
she tried to turn her attention back to the row of law volumes but her  
already shaky concentration was only further broken by the sliding and pushing  
back of the chair from Harm's table.  
she could hear the light tapping of his dress shoes  
against the hardwood floor echoing through out the vacant libary  
realizing she still hadn't returned  
the volume of law back to the shelf Mac grabbed the movable latter moved   
it a few feet and climbed up willing herself to hurry and get the hell  
out there ASAP.  
  
  
She could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer   
as he came upon the group of bookshelves Mac now stood towering over.   
  
  
  
Very slowly he made his way over to the latter and began a slow climb  
up the rungs til he was pressed intimately against her. Mac could feel the heat  
engulfing her body at the contact losing the last vestiges of her concentration  
Mac lost her grip on the volume of law and it dropped  
to the floor hitting the hardwood with a forceful slam.   
"Harm what are you doing" she asked almost in a whisper as he splayed his  
hands around her tiny waist his lips brushing the sensitive skin behind her  
earlope making her body swell with untamed need.   
  
"Giving in to the inevitable" he whispered back into her ears."Aren't you tired  
of pretending" he asked again his words dripping with innuendo.  
  
"Pretending" Mac asked trying to fight her already raging libido.   
"That we don't feel anything for eachother beyond friendship when  
we both know it goes much deeper"Harm replied his hands journeying  
up to the buttons of her uniform slowly he began to pull them loose  
first one then the other coming to the last one he glided his hands  
up to her shoulders sliding the jacket down to the floor."Let me show  
you how it should have been that night on the ferry"   
"Harm we can't do this here somebody will see us"Mac said breathlessly   
"Most everyone's already left for the night we've got the whole library to  
ourselves Harm reached up and cupped her cheek lovinly with his palm slowly  
he brought his hand around to her mouth his thumb grazeing her bottom lip  
"You have such a kissable little mouth I can't tell you how many nights  
I've gone to sleep dreaming of the taste of you of being skin to skin with  
you"Harm said huskily as he moved his hand away bringing his lips down to   
hers in a soul searing kiss.She knew they shouldn't be doing this not here  
and not now but she didn't care all reasoning all coherent thought flew out  
the window the moment she felt Harm's lips meshed with hers.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"MMM Harm" Mac murmured in her sleep unconsciously she reached for him her  
action only serving to push the pillow still in her arms more tightly to  
her as a naughty smile played across her lips.Abrubtly they broke the kiss  
"There's nothing stopping us now Sarah just let it happen" Harm whispered in her   
ear as he climbed down the latter giving her the space she needed to follow.  
  
  
  
Getting down to the ground she turned to him her hands immediately  
began fumbling with the buttons of his uniform jacket urgently trying  
to free him from the confines of his clothing.Undoing the last of the  
buttons she slide it swiftly down his shoulders sending it skittering   
to the floor.Their lips fused together once more the rest of their clothing  
soon followed the same fate as their jackets as they sent them scattering   
across the room.Grabbing her by the shoulders he gently guided her down to  
the floor.Mac awoke with a start the feel of the sweat dampened silk of her  
nightgown breaking her free from her sensous thoughts.   
  
Unable to contain her desire for him any longer she bolted out of bed.  
Her acheing body longing for the touch of him, the smell of him.Tossing   
the pillow onto the mattress she quickly strode through her living room  
gathering up her coat and keys she unlocked her front door and stepped out  
into the hall closing it behind her, she sprinted down the hall towards her  
car completely unconcerned with the fact she was still in her nightgown.   
HARM'S APARTMENT  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
2:25 AM EST   
Harm laid in bed his heart still beating a million miles a minute he tried  
sleeping but everytime he closed his eyes all he saw was her he reached over  
and turned on the bedroom light throwing the blankets off he got out of bed,  
Intent on cleaning up the mess from the broken beer bottle.He was half way  
down the steps from his bedroom when he was stopped by the wailing electronic buzz  
of the telephone oh let the machine get it he thought I'm not in the mood  
to talk to anyone.It wasn't long before the outgoing message clicked off  
and the voice of Renee Peterson came wafting through the tiny speaker in the  
answering machine.   
  
Renee: "Harm, Harm, if you're there pick up I know you're there please  
pick up I need to talk to you"   
Reluctanly Harm walked back up the steps and to the nightstand and picked up  
the phone.   
  
Harm: He took a steading breath before he began (Into Phone) "Hello Renee"   
  
Renee:(Into Phone) "The next time you get up in the middle of the night and leave  
me I'll expect you to say goodbye"   
  
  
Harm:(Into Phone) "Sorry I didn't mean to run off the way that I  
did it's just that I needed to"   
Renee: (Into Phone cutting him off) "To what to run off and brood about her,  
about the fact that she's marrying a man that isn't you tell me which one of  
us were you in bed with last night me or her? " You know what  
Don't even bother answering your silence speaks volumes"Renee replied the  
harshness evident in her tone.   
  
Renee:(Into Phone) I wasn't going to tell you this until after the  
wedding but I got a call from my agent it seems Aaron Sorkin has made me  
an offer to direct a few episodes of"The West Wing" for next season"   
  
HARM: (Into Phone) "How long have you known?"   
Renee: (Into Phone) "A couple of weeks but  
I've been holding off giving them an answer after you left last night I   
saw no reason to put it off any longer I picked up the phone called my  
agent I told him to accept the offer"   
  
Harm:(Into Phone) "You're leaving just like that" he replied   
  
Renee: (Into Phone) "It's not just like that things haven't been good  
between us for awhile now"   
Harm: (Into Phone) "Renee there's nothing going on here that   
we can't work out"   
Renee: (Into Phone) That's where you're wrong Harm I'm about  
to say something you probably won't like it and you can tell  
me to but out if you want"   
Harm: (Into Phone) "Has that ever stopped you before?"   
  
Renee: (Into Phone) "Touch'e it's obvious you are in a serious  
quandary over what's in your head and what's in your heart well  
I'm gonna make it real easy for you, you love her Harm it's time  
you were honest with yourself and with her the way I see it you've  
got a very small window of opportunity left take it before she   
walks down that aisle in the morning and you lose her for good"   
  
  
Harm: (Into Phone) "So when are you leaving"? Harm asked hoping desperatly  
she'd take the hint and let the subject drop.   
  
Renee: (Into Phone) "First thing in the morning I actually  
don't have to be out there until next week but I thought I'd  
get an early start get familiar with the scripts,cast"   
Renee took a quick glimpse of the suitcase laying on top of her mattress  
and turned back to the phone.   
  
Renee: (Into Phone) "Listen Harm I've gotta go my flight leaves  
very early in the morning and I've still got a lot  
of packing to do"  
Harm: (Into Phone) "Maybe when you get back we can talk"   
Renee: (Into Phone) "Well see ok goodbye Harm"   
  
Harm: (Into Phone) "Goodbye Renee" As he said the words he knew  
it would be for the last time Renee would go back to California and  
that would be the end of them and he knew deep inside himself it was for the  
best they couldn't give eachother what they needed.   
And they both hung up Renee puts the phone back in it's cradle and leans  
back against the mattress fighting the tears begining to well up at the  
corner of her eyes reaching her hand up to her face she quickly wipes them  
away.   
  
Renee: " I hope she makes you happy Harm I'll miss you"   
  
Harm returned the phone back to it's cradle and sat down on the edge of  
his bed.Renee's words repeated over and over again in his head "That's where  
you're wrong Harm you're in love with her it's time you were honest with  
yourself and with her you've got a small window of opportunity left take it  
before she walks down that aisle in the morning and you lose her for good"   
Renee was right he couldn't just let Mac slip away from him not without  
at least telling her how he felt if after that she still wanted to marry  
Mic he wouldn't stand in her way he loved her and if he had to let her go  
to prove it he would.   
  
Harm got up from the bed and started looking around for his clothes after a   
few minutes he finally found his pants laying in a ball on the floor he just  
about had them pulled up over his hips when he was jolted from his task by a  
knock at the door.   
  
Who could that be Harm wondered as he walked quickly down the steps away  
from his bedroom to the front door.He pulled it open and to his surprise  
Mac stood on the other side wearing nothing but her night clothes and staring  
at him with a look of what could only be described as desperation not waiting for  
Harm to invite her in Mac bolted past him into the living room.   
Harm closed the door and padded over to her putting his hands on her   
shoulders he started to guide her over to the sofa but she quickly whirled  
around staring deeply into his eyes she gently took his face in her hands and  
brushed her lips hungrily over his.   
Harm: (Trying to break the lip - lock Mac held on him) "What are you doing"   
Mac: "If you don't know I must not be doing it right" Mac replied between   
kisses.   
  
Harm: "Uh no you're doing it right" Harm said the out of control heat flaring  
within him could certainly testify to that.   
  
Mac: "Then what's the problem" Mac asked matter of factly before her lips  
descended down the sensitized skin of his throat her hands blazing a trail  
of liquid fire down the hard contours of his chest.   
Harm: "Uh nothing I just think we should probably "Mmmm" Harm tried to finish  
his sentence but was cut off by Mac's deeping kiss and her small sensous hands  
roaming all over every inch of his overheated flesh he could barely think let alone  
talk he had wanted this for so long and now that it was finally happening he knew  
could surely become addicted to the woman who held him in her arms and what a sweet  
addiction it would be.  
Slowly Mac worked her way down to the open fly of his jeans and smiled  
pleased that he hadn't gone to the trouble of buttoning it carefully she lowered his  
zipper down dipping her fingers inside she caressed him through the opening.   
  
  
Mac:(Against Harm's lip[s) "Haven't you ever wondered what it would   
be like between us no barriers, no hang-ups ,no inhibitions Mac asked before   
removing her hand from the opening of his jeans stepping back from him a   
few feet she hooked both hands beneath the spaghetti straps of her nightgown  
drawing the bodice of silk & lace down the soft curves of her body bending  
slightly til it hit the floor in a puddle at her feet.  
  
Mac: (In a commanding tone) "Take those off" (Pointing to his jeans)   
  
Harm complided with her wishes and slide them down the lean length of  
his body til they were crumpled at his ankles pulling his feet free from  
the denim he quickly kicked them away.   
  
Harm: (Crooking his little finger at her) "Come here Sarah" Harm replied his eyes  
locked with hers "NOW"   
Mac: "Yes Sir" Mac replied a luscious grin invading her lips   
Harm's Bedroom   
5:45 AM EST   
Mac lay contently in Harm's arms basking in the glow from their love making  
Harm laying restfully asleep beside her.She loved looking at him  
she could spend hours exploring every line, every curve.   
Reaching her hand up from where it lay on Harm's chest she took  
the tip of her index finger and gingerly traced the outline of  
his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose,his perfect mouth.   
  
Mac: "I love you Harmon Rabb Jr." she whispered in his ears before putting  
her head back down on his chest and closing her eyes his steady even breathing  
lulling her into a peaceful sleep.   
Harm's Apartment  
8:57 AM   
A loud persisent knocking rouse Harm from his sleep grabbing his watch  
off the night table he tried desperatly to focus in on the numbers his  
body still trying to shake off the lingering effects of sleep a second and he was able  
to make out 8:57 am returning his watch to the night table Harm casts  
his eyes downward at Sarah in his arms that famous flyboy grin enveloping his face.   
Careful not to disturb her Harm scooted from the bed making his way across  
the room to his dresser he popped open the top drawer extracting a pair  
of clean boxer shorts and a pair of sweats shoving the drawer closed he  
hurriedly put them on and headed for the source of the knocking which  
by now had grown more insistent and impatient.   
Reaching the front door Harm swiftly yanked it open Mic not waiting for an  
inviation rushed past him into the living room his tuxedo jacket slung  
haphazardly over his shoulder his bow tie hanging undone from beneath the  
collar of his dress shirt.   
Mic: "Where is she"   
  
Mac O.S. "I'm right here Mic"   
  
Camera closes in on Mac standing at the top of the stairs the sheet from the  
bed the only thing concealing her nakeness from Mic's scrutinizing eye.   
Mic: (Turning Back To Harm anger blazeing in his eyes) "YOU SON OF A BITCH"   
Roaring back on his heels Mic balls his hand into a fist landing  
a blow to Harm's face so powerful that it propelles him backward and on to  
the floor.   
Mac:(Shouting Back From The Top Of The Stairs) "MIC NO!!" in a flash Mac  
raced down the stairs immediately pitting herself between her angry fiance  
and Harm who is still laying sprawled out on the floor his bottom lip swollen  
and bleeding.   
  
Mac: (Her Eyes Darting From Harm to MIC) "How dare you!!"   
  
Mic: "How Dare I how dare he (Pointing A Finger At Harm) sleep with my  
fiance the night before our wedding"   
  
Mac: "It's not his fault Mic" Mac momentarilly turns away from Mic and out stretches  
her hand to Harm he quickly takes it using the leverage her hand provides to  
haul himself to his feet.Mac: (Examing His Lip) "You should really put some ice  
on that"   
Mac quickly turns her eyes back to Mic casting him an angry glare "You wanna  
blame somebody blame me"   
Mac grabs Harm by the arm and silently leads him away from the door and into  
the kitchen.   
  
Mac" (Grabbing A Ready Made Ice Pack Out OF The Refrigerator And Placing  
it against Harm's lip) "I need to talk him Pauses Alone"   
  
Harm: "I'm not leaving you alone with him not when he's like this" Harm replied  
somewhat protectivly   
  
Mac: "He's not going to hurt me Harm he is angry yes is hurt yes does  
he wanna kill you definitely which is all the more reason for you to go the two  
of you have been butting heads since day one because of me it's gotta  
stop I love you and it's time Mic's was made to understand that.   
Harm:(Bringing his hand up to her cheek) "I love you too although this isn't   
exactly the way I pictured telling you"   
Mac: "It wasn't what I had in mind either but we've got to play the hand  
we've been dealt" Mac replied as she removed the ice pack from his lip and  
tossed it into the sink.   
  
Harm: (Clearing Seeing There Was No Dissuading her) "Allright I'll go  
just give me a minute to finish getting dressed" Harm said as he  
removed his hand from against her cheek placing a soft kiss on her  
lips before he headed back up the stairs.   
  
Mac: "Speaking of which do you mind if I borrow some clothes sailor?"   
  
Harm: "Not at all help yourself"   
  
Mac: "Thank You"   
  
Harm: (On Way Back Up Stairs) "Any Time Ninja Girl"   
  
Mac takes one last look over at Mic who is now safely enconsed on Harm's   
couch looking lost and dejected.   
  
Mac: "I'll be back in a bit Mic then you and I going to get into this"   
A few minutes later and Harm and Mac emerge fully dressed from  
the bedroom.   
Harm (On Way Out) "I'll be back in an hour (Turning His Eyes On Brumby) Brumby  
behave yourself" Giving Mac a quick peck on the cheek he walks out the door.   
  
Mac: "How did you find me?"   
  
Mic: "I had a gift for you when I asked Harriet if she wouldn't mind going  
back to the brides room to give it to you she got this funny look on her face  
when I asked her what was wrong she became very evasive finallly after a few  
minutes of her badly tap dacing around the subject she admitted to me that  
you were no where to be found.I rang your apartment your cell phone no answer  
I even tried a couple of hospital emergency rooms I was just about to ring for  
the police when I over heard Lt.Roberts mention something about Rabb and Renee  
not being amongst any of the wedding guests that's when I starting putting two  
and two together.   
  
Mac: "And you realized I must be with him"   
  
Mic: "What did you mean before when you said if I wanted somebody  
to blame I should blame you"   
  
Mac:(Taking A Deep breath before begining) "I was the one who accepted your  
proposal when I knew damn well I wasn't in love with you I'm the one who spent  
the past few months planning a wedding I knew in the pit of my stomach   
shouldn't take place I tried with everything in me to convince myself I was making  
the right decision that I would learn to love you in time but I was kidding myself".   
Mic: "Marry me anyway the wedding's not set to start until 10:30 we could  
still make it if we leave now".Just give me half a chance Sarah and I promise  
you I'll love you enough for the both of us.Mic pleaded praying she'd change  
her mind but knowing in the back of his mind she wouldn't she knew where her  
heart was now.   
  
Mac: "No Mic I would just be settling and that's not the kind of  
marriage either one of us wants or deserves.   
  
Mic: "You love him that much?"   
Mac: "More Harm isn't just the man I love he's my best friend, my partner,  
my lover"   
  
Mic: "Your soulmate"   
  
Mac: "Yes (Grabbing Mic's hand in her's she presses it to his cheek)  
And you're going to find yours too Mic I promise you she is out there  
and when you do she will take one look at you and this ring (Mac holds up  
her left hand illustrating her point) and she will treat you both like  
the precious gifts that you are.   
Mic: 'Don't you even wanna know what it was"?   
Mac: "What, What was? Mac asked removing her hand from Mic's cheek.   
  
Mic: "The gift I had for you" Mic reaches in to the pocket of his   
tuxedo jacket which he discared over the couch and extracts a long  
black velvet jewelry case.   
MIC: (Tossing it on to the couch between them) "Here look at it"   
Mac picks up the box and cracks it open inside rest a platinum bracelet  
with some kind of dates inscribed on it.   
  
Removing it from the box Mac examined it more closely on one side was  
inscribed the day they met the other what would have been their wedding day  
October 28,2000   
Mic: "It's a memory bracelet my father gave one very similar to my mum  
on their wedding day I was hoping to continue the tradition turn it around  
there's more"   
  
Mac turned the bracelet around and there etched square into the middle of the  
band was a tiny baby rattle.   
  
Mic: "It was for the child I wanted us to have on one side of the rattle I was  
going to have the jeweler engrave the day we found out you were pregnant and on  
the other the baby's birthday".   
Mac:   
Tears casading down her face the thought of how she was breaking this  
man's heart slowly started to eat away at her."I'm sorry"   
  
Mic: "Your not to blame Sarah fate is for introducing you to me five  
bloody years too late."   
  
Mac:(Returning the bracelet to the case she gingerly set it on the  
coffee table and began to remove Mic's ring from her finger getting  
it off she droped it into the jewlery case with the bracelet and snapped   
it closed out streching her hand to Mic she motions for him to take it)   
  
"I'm not the one who's supposed to be wearing these Mic"   
  
Mic: (Taking The Case From Her Hand) "In case you've forgotten  
there's a church full of people expecting to see a ceremony".   
Mac: "Don't worry about it I'll handle it"   
  
MIC: "Are you sure luv I don't like leaving you in the  
cold like this"   
Mac "Still worrying about me even after all this"   
  
Mic: "I'll always worry about you Sarah I love you"   
  
With a quick peck on the lips Mic Brumby got up and walked out the door the  
only remider of his presence the resounding click of the door as he walked out  
into the hall and back on to the elevator pulling the cell phone from his jacket  
pocket he dialed a number.   
Mic: (Into Phone) "Yes I'd like to make a reservation on your next  
flight to Sydney"   
  
Harm's Apartment  
11:00 AM EST   
  
Harm:(Coming Through Door) "Sarah ,Sarah where are you" Harm shouted as he  
walked into his apartment.   
  
Mac: (Yelling Back) "I'm on the phone I'll be down in a minute"   
  
Harm:(Shouting Back) "Take your time"   
  
Mac emerged from the bedroom a minute later greeting Harm with a hug and kiss on the  
lips.   
  
Harm: "So who were you on the phone with?"   
Mac: "The florist, the caterer. the photographer I thought planning  
a wedding was difficult cancelling one's even harder".   
Harm: "So how did things go with Mic?"   
Mac: "About as well as could be expected I hated hurting him like   
that but it would have caused him more pain had I gone through with  
the wedding there's only one man in my heart"   
Mac reaches over and grabs his hand in her's guiding them towards the  
sofa they sit down.   
  
Mac: "I know this a hell of a time to bring this up but what about   
Renee?"   
  
Harm: "She got a great job offer in California and she took it  
I'd say right about now she's enjoying the in flight movie"   
Mac: "I can't say I'm sorry"   
Harm: (Chuckling) "You never did like her"   
  
Mac: "About as much as you liked Mic" she retorted   
Harm: "I can't say I'm sorry either I didn't love her  
it was always you and Renee knew that that's why she left"   
  
Mac: "I was thinking I still have the two weeks leave time I was  
gonna use for the honeymoon and I know that you have some time on the  
books as well care too spend it with me sailor"   
Harm: "I think I could be persuaded so when do we leave?"   
Mac: "12:30"   
  
Harm:"12:30 that's in less than (Checks his watch) an hour and a half we   
don't have enough time for me to pack a bag then drive over to the the  
reception hall get your bags then drive to the airport"   
Mac: "Relax I've taken care of everything look over at the door"   
Harm did as she asked sure enough proped next to the door were his suitcase and  
skis Harm cocked an eyebrow in her direction.   
Harm: "Skis where are we going that I'm gonna need those?"   
  
Mac: "Colorado"   
  
Harm: 'Colorado?"   
  
Mac: "Mic and I were sort of split on the plans for the honeymoon so we  
compromised one week in Colorado sking and the other in Hawaii wait til you  
see the room it's got a four poster bed a breath taking view of the rockies  
big stone fireplace and a bear skin rug did I mention the 24 hour room service  
we can make love until the sun comes up and as we speak Bud & Harriet are on   
their way over from the reception hall with my suitcases they should be here  
any minute"   
  
Harm: "I love the way you think"   
  
Mac: (Smiling Back At Him) "Your're gonna love me even more after this"   
  
A knock at the door cuts through Mac's comment strideing over to it  
Mac yanks it open revealing Harriet two suitcases clasp firmly in her  
hands.   
  
Harriet: Here they are Ma 'am signed sealed and delivered"  
(Turning Her gaze to Mac)   
Mac: "Thank You Harriet" Mac replies picking up the suitcases  
and hauling them into the living room.   
  
Harriet hurries over to Mac giving her a quick hug "I'm so happy for you  
it's about time you and the commander realized your feelings for eachother you  
were meant to be together just like Bud and I Ma' am Harriet murmured  
remembering she was in the presence of two senior officers.   
Mac: (Returning The Hug) "Harriet you don't have to call me ma' am were  
not at Jag call me Mac or Sarah   
  
Harriet: "Yes ma'am I mean Mac" (Turning to the door) I should go Bud's waiting  
for me"   
Harm: "He didn't come up with you"? Harm shouted back from his perch  
on the couch.   
  
Harriet: 'No sir A.J. fell asleep in the car neither one of us felt comfortable  
waking him so I told Bud to stay with him while I brought the Colonel's I mean Mac's  
suitcases up"   
  
Harm: "Let me see you to the door" (Getting up from the couch and making his  
way across the room)   
Harriet: "Thank You Sir" Harriet said as she stepped out into the hall.   
  
Harm: "My pleasure Harriet"   
  
As Harm closes the door behind Harriet we Fade To:   
  
Bear Creek Mountain Ski Resort  
Aspen Colorado  
2:34 PM CMT   
Clothes lay scattered through out the enormous hotel suite the only  
light visible in the room coming from the roaring fire in the fireplace  
laying just above the bear skin rug are Harm and Mac naked entwined   
in eachother's arms the comforter from the bed draped securely around   
them.   
  
Mac pulls herself away from Harm's warm embrace and stands up   
stretching the stiffness from her body.  
Bending down she grabs his shirt from the floor  
and puts it on smiling down at Harm's peacefully  
sleeping form she gives him a quick kiss on the  
lips and disappears into the bedroom.   
A minute and she emerges fully dressed in her own clothes  
an envelope clamped in her hands.Placing it on the coffee  
table Mac turns and walks out the door a mischievous gleam  
encompassing her face.   
Bear Creek Mountain Ski Resort  
Aspen Colorado  
3:45 PM CMT   
  
Harm rouse from sleep a barely suppressed grin coming to  
his face his memory of this afternoons events dancing  
through his mind.Throwing the covers off him he got  
out of bed scanning the room for Mac his eyes stopping  
on the coffee table where Sarah had placed the white   
envelope only moments before.   
  
Curious he bounded over to it and picked up the  
envelope tearing it open he pulled out the stationary  
and unfolded the paper.   
  
Harm,   
I'm sorry to just run out without telling you but  
I had some pressing things to take care before tonight  
and no hints it's a surprise I laid out some clothes  
for you in the bedroom shower and change and be ready  
by the time on I get back I love you.   
Sarah   
Harm (Smiling) "What's going on Sarah?" Harm said to himself as  
he went off into the bedroom doing as instructed by his Marine to  
shower and change.   
  
The Mall At Aspen   
Aspen Colorado   
3:54 PM CMT   
Sarah strolled through the busy shopping district her various  
purchases clasp firmly in her arms.She knew she had probably  
blown about $1000 of her savings in one afternoon but it didn't matter  
the man waiting back at the resort for her was more than worth it  
she just hoped Harm was as ready for this as she was.   
Sarah: (Pulling Her Cell Phone From Her Purse She Dialed  
A Number) "Yes this is Sarah Mackenzie I'm staying in room 603 I'd   
like to speak to the concierge please yes I'll hold.   
  
Bear Creek Mountain Ski Resort   
The Vertical Limit Restaurant   
Private Dining Room   
5:35 PM CMT   
  
Sarah sat in front of the lighted mirror in the small adjacent bathroom  
just off the small private dining room putting the finishing touches on  
her makeup.Standing up she stepped back aways from the vanity and admired  
what was reflected back at her.The dress she had bought especially for this  
evening shone in the soft light it was a little black dress that was anything  
but basic with sexy tank straps a low cut soft v-neck allowing her to show  
off an ample neck line knee length with a flirty little kick pleat that   
flowed naturally in the fluid fabric.Completing her ensemble were a pair of  
strappy little dress sandals she had packed into her suitcase at the last minute  
and it was a good thing she had they had gone perfectly with the dress.   
  
Sarah: "Well Sarah shouldn't keep the man you love waiting much longer"  
she said to herself as she turned away from the  
mirror and opened the door stepping out into the private dining room.   
Bear Creek Mountain Ski Resort  
Door Of Room 603  
5:45 PM CMT   
A soft knock followed by an opening door Harm stood stock still  
at the sight before him on the other side of the door.   
Sarah: (Her Hand Reaching Out To Grab Harm's Arm) "Ready to go Commander?"   
  
Harm: (Drinking In Her Appearance) "You look beautiful Sarah"   
  
Sarah: (Smiling At His Words) "Thank You Commander shall we" She held  
out her hand and guided him out into the hall towards the elevator.   
Harm: (Walking Beside Her Down The Hall) "Shouldn't that be my line"  
He quipped slightly amused.   
Sarah: "It's the 21st century Harm woman are allowed to take the  
lead once in awhile just lean back and enjoy it flyboy"   
Harm: (Still With A Smile On His face) "Yes Ma' am"   
Bear Creek Mountain Ski Resort  
The Vertical Limit Restaurant   
Private Dining Room   
5:49 PM CMT   
Sarah opened the door to the dining room stepping in first followed   
Harm.There in the middle of the room stood a table for two an  
array of the resorts best china and crystal lay spread out over  
a linen table cloth the twinkleing starlight beaming through the  
rooms huge picture window bathed the room in a warm romantic hue   
almost as if the universe above were giving their blessings to   
the couple it stood watching over.   
  
Harm: (Stepping Further Into The Room) "What have you done?" Harm asked   
more than a little curious as to where this was going.   
  
Sarah: "OH You'll see" Sarah replied determined not to give anything  
away before she was ready.   
  
They made their way across the room and to the table Harm being  
the officer and the gentlemen that he is pushed back the chair  
from the table and held it allowing Sarah to sit down before  
he rounded the table to his own seat on the opposite side.   
Harm; "Allright Mac what's going on?" He  
asked again.   
  
Sarah: "Don't ask so many questions flyboy everything in  
good time"   
  
A second and the door to the dining room swung open revealing  
Marcus Grayson a tall middle aged man about 50 impeccably dressed  
and the resorts concierge.Making his way over to the table he greeted Mac  
with a kiss to her hand.   
  
Marcus: (Kissing Sarah's Hand) "Miss Mackenzie I trust everything  
is too your liking?" He asked concerned with how their evening  
was going from what he had been able to gather from Sarah this  
evening held more than just a passing significance and something  
also told him it had more than a little too do with the young  
man sitting across from her.   
Sarah: "Yes Marcus everything is just perfect thank you for  
arranging things on such sort notice" Mac replied she had been  
more than grateful for all his help with out him she might never  
have been able to put this evening together and it was very important  
things go as smoothly as possible.   
Sarah:(Her eyes turning back to Harm) "Oh forgive me for not  
introducing you Marcus Grayson Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.   
Harm: (Holding Out His Hand in Greeting) "How do you do sir?"   
  
Marcus: "Nice to meet you Commander"   
  
Harm: "Nice to meet you as well"   
  
Sarah: (Turning Her Attention Back To Harm) "Uh would you excuse  
me for a second there's something I want to discuss with Marcus I'll  
only be a minute" Sarah said as she got up from the table.   
  
Harm: "Sure I'll order us something to drink" Harm replied as Mac walked  
out of the room Marcus folowing closely behind."That's is if I ever see  
the a waiter"   
Marcus:(Over hearing Harm's remark) "There's a button just to  
the right of your table you use that to ring for the waiter"   
Harm noticing the button nods his thanks as the older man disappears  
through the door.   
  
Sarah: "Do you have it?" Mac asked anxiously   
  
Marcus: "Right here Miss the jeweler dropped it off at  
the front desk not more than five minutes ago I took the liberty  
of taking a peek if I must say you do have excellent taste"   
  
Sarah: (Taking the box from his hands) "Thank you Marcus I waited five  
long years for this moment I intend to make this an evening neither one  
of us will ever forgot"   
  
Marcus: "Good Luck Miss" Marcus replied as he headed back out of the Restaurant   
  
Sarah: "Thank You Marcus for all your help as well the encouragement"  
(Looking down at the small box in her hand) "I just hope I can find  
away to distract Harm long enough to slip this onto his plate"   
Just then the waiter came sidling up to the door upon seeing   
him an idea began to form in Sarah's mind.   
Sarah:(Grabbing The Waiter By The Arm she quitely lead  
him away from the door) "I need you do me a favor"   
Waiter: "Yes ma 'am " The young kid replied   
Vertical Limit Restaurant   
Private Dining Room   
7:30 PM CMT   
  
Dinner had gone exceedingly well they had each enjoyed their entrees of  
Shrimp Salad for Harm and the surf & turf for Mac.They talked, joked,flirted  
Harm had even managed to engage Sarah in a little impromptu game of footsie  
underneath the table.   
  
Harm: (Sliding his hand across the table to Mac) "What do you say we  
get outta here? and have our dessert upstairs I think I hear a certain  
bear skin rug calling our names" The seductive tone in his eyes radiated  
across the table at Sarah.   
Sarah: (Trying to hold him off just a bit longer) "As much as I would  
love to indulge you flyboy there is just one more surprise left and it should  
be coming through that door (Sarah nodding her head to the door) right about  
now"   
  
A moment and the door came swinging open the waiter stepped into the  
room a tiny silver tray with two plates one covered the other with  
a thick slice of New York Cheesecake and fresh blueberries sitting  
stratically atop the waiters tray.He promptly took the covered dish and  
placed it front of Harm a perplexed look dawning on his face.Taking the  
other plate he quickly placed in front of Mac and left the room but  
not before mouthing "Good Luck Ma ' am" to Sarah on his way out the  
door.   
  
Harm:(Staring At The Plate) "What is this?"   
Sarah: (Digging In To Her Cheesecake) "Open it and find out"  
Mac replied trying to act less nervous then she felt.   
  
Harm did as she asked and removed the silver cover from atop his  
plate.There sat the same dessert as Sarah's with one slight difference  
there was a ring glimmering up through the sweet confection right  
into his speechless face it was a tailored and simple ring surrounded  
by a procession of round diamonds on a band of polished 14 carat yellow  
gold exactly the kind of ring he would have chosen for a wedding band.   
  
Harm: (His Eyes Shooting Back Up At Her's) "Sarah"   
Mac tossed her napkin down on the table and got up  
disappearing through the door of the dining's room's private  
bathroom.A minute she returned to Harm's side a small red velvet  
pillow grasped firmly in her hand.   
Sarah:(Throwing The Pillow Down To The Floor And Kneeling On   
One knee) Taking her Hand In Harm's she readied herself to  
take the biggest risk of her life.   
"I never thought I would be so lucky as to fall in love  
with my best friend you have been the one constant in my life  
you've given me your friendship, your strength, your humor and  
most importantly your love you have always been there for me  
for eachother in sorrow and in joy in boredom and in chaos.I love  
you Harmon Rabb Jr. marry me and I will be the hottest wife, mother, lover  
playmate you've ever had say yes make me the happiest woman alive".   
Sarah: (Tears Welling Up In Her Eyes) "Harm Please say something the  
suspense is killing me"   
Harm:(Fighting His Own Tears) "I love you Sarah Mackenzie I would  
be honored to be your husband"   
  
Sarah not being able to contain her happiness any longer sprang to  
her feet closing the distance between them she plopped herself in   
her now fiance's lap reaching over to Harm's plate she motioned for  
Harm to hold out his hand.   
  
Carefully she placed the ring onto Harm's finger and stared deeply  
into his loving eyes"   
Harm: (The Seductive Gleam Returning To His Eyes) "Now about that  
desert"   
  
Sarah: "Somehow I don't think you're talking about the cheesecake"   
  
Harm: "Very perceptive Colonel" Harm very slowly started to work   
his hands around to the zipper of Mac's dress smiling he lowered the  
zipper down til she sit clad only in her underwear and shoes.   
Sarah:(Looking Down To How she was now attried) "You are one naughty  
aviator"   
  
Harm: (Smiling evily) "You ain't seen nothing yet"  
Harm replied as he stood up and lowered Sarah to the floor.   
Harm:(Looking Down At Sarah) "I think it's time we started  
work on those kids you mentioned earlier"   
  
Sarah: (Smiling Up At Him) "Well it's a little early but  
we could definitely go through the motions"   
Harm: "Promises,Promises"   
  
Mac: (Pulling His Sport Coat Down His Shoulders)   
"Ohh I intend to do a lot more than just promise flyboy"   
  
The End.   
  
  
  



End file.
